


Indulgence Denied

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Kinky, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Disobedience must be punished, and the punishment will fit the crime.





	Indulgence Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 11, prompt: orgasm denial

Amanda was…displeased.

Nikita had cum without permission. Not only had she done so, but she had done so while still being teased at a level that Amanda knew, from lots of prior experience and experimentation, she could avoid doing so by accident, which meant she had done so on purpose, in deliberate disobedience.

Knowing her girl as well she did, Amanda knew this meant she was being tested. She considered any number of possible punishments before settling on the one that made the most sense, considering the offense at hand.

Nikita knelt, knowing there would be consequences for her choice, but still not knowing what they would be.

Amanda let her wait, while she set up the room.

When everything was ready, she went to retrieve her errant submissive, having her stand then cross the room to where Amanda had set up a massage table on which she had placed a wedge shaped foam cushion and each of the four legs had restraints already attached and waiting.

She had Nikita lay down, face up, hips resting on the wedge, legs spread, then secured her with the restraints, making sure to tighten them down so Nikita could barely wiggle, and was fully on display for anything Amanda chose to do.

She made sure she had Nikita’s full attention by bringing her hand down hard on Nikita’s exposed center.

“You will Not cum, Nikita. Today, you will not cum at all, and in the future, not without my permission, which I may at some point decide to give again. But today,” and she stared directly into Nikita’s eyes, as she clearly enunciated her main purpose, pronouncing Nikita’s fate and punishment, “You. Will. Not. Cum.”

“Yes, Amanda,” Nikita swallowed hard, suddenly aware of what was about to happen, of what her disobedience was going to cost her.

And then Amanda began.

She started out fast, no need to engage in any sort of finesse, this was punishment after all. She picked up a vibrator from the waiting supplies and pressed it directly against Nikita’s clit as she turned it on high.

Nikita could feel the need building and building inside, the vibrator taking her to that height in seconds, rushing her to the moment even as she fought and just as she thought she would go over anyway, both desirous and afraid, Amanda pulled the vibrator away, leaving her panting and breathless, wet and exposed, still a bit desperate for a little more.

It continued like that for a very long time. Amanda eventually stopped using the vibrator, moving on to use a dildo, her fingers, her tongue, anything and everything she could use to bring Nikita to the edge, she utilized to their absolute fullest.

Nikita never came.

Amanda made sure of it.

Whenever she got too close, Amanda would stop whatever she was doing and wait, for however long it took until Nikita had come back down from the edge enough for her to begin again.

She showed no mercy. Not even when Nikita was straining against the restraints, begging and keening, desperate for just a little bit more, just that tiny amount that would take her over the edge.

Amanda didn’t even bother to keep count of the number of times she took Nikita to the edge and left her there, forced her to come back down without going over, and Nikita certainly wasn’t in any state of mind to keep track of it.

At the end, when she was able to get Nikita to that point of desperate, sobbing begging, the wetness running down, coating the wedge she was tied against with just a cool breath of air, she finally decided to stop.

She got a damp cloth and cleaned up her submissive, who was still a gasping, sobbing mess. She wiped down every part of Nikita she could reach without removing the restraints, except, of course, for the one part that Nikita truly wanted her to touch.

Then she got a thigh spreader bar and the thigh cuffs to go with it and carefully secured the cuffs around Nikita’s thighs and then attached the cuffs to the bar. She carefully untied Nikita’s feet, rubbing at the chafing around the ankles caused by all the strenuous pulling Nikita had done.

When she sensed that Nikita was calm enough, back in enough control to follow instructions and be mindful of the consequences, she took a pair of wrist cuffs and went to Nikita’s head. She released one hand from the restraint and placed a wrist cuff around it, then did the same with the other, keeping careful hold of Nikita’s hands as she helped her shift around on the table to be able to sit up.

Once Nikita was upright and steady, she put Nikita’s hands behind her back and used a small lock to secure the D-rings on the cuffs together. She was taking no chances on any continued misbehavior, or any possible accidents.

Nikita was able to stand even with the thigh spreader, and was able to hobble a bit, with Amanda’s steadying hand helping to keep her upright. They didn’t go far, just over to the chair in the corner, where Amanda helped Nikita to kneel before she lifted her dress, the only obstruction to the next step, and then she sat in the chair, her own legs wide, her sex wet and eager.

“You may thank me for your punishment,” she ordered.

No hope of her own release in sight, eager to please, to be forgiven, Nikita did as she was instructed.

And Amanda enjoyed having all the orgasms Nikita was denied.

 

 

 


End file.
